Chasing Shadows
by TheBrokenSmileXx
Summary: She had found her soul mate. He had found his. But he left and she moved on. Then he came back. BREAN!
1. Notes

_**Characters:-**_

Sam

**Lucas**

Peyton

**Brooke**

**Dean**

Haley

Nathan

_**Couples:-**_

_**Dean/Brooke/Lucas**_

_**Peyton/Sam/Haley/Nathan**_

_**Notes:-**_

Brooke and Dean use to Date before he left

Brooke starts dating Lucas

when Sam meets Peyton he immediately falls in love

Until he meets Haley but she's still fighting for Nathan after she left him


	2. What Is And Has Remained History

**Authors Note:-**

**This story is my first one that I have **_Written _**on here so no criticizing please.**

**This Book is mainly based on Brooke/Dean.**

**Brooke POV.**

It was Monday morning and the raindrops outside were hitting the cold groundlike a waterfall and I just lay on the bed thinking about what happened yesterday.

*****

_ ''Brooke, hurry up were going to be late'' Lucas said waiting for Brooke to get out of her room already._

_'Almost done, let me just put my neckla-' Brooke was cut off from the sound of Lucas entering the room with a grin on his face._

_ 'What are you smiling at? '_

_'Not smiling, admiring'_

_Brooke smiled at that comment and Lucas walked towards Brooke closing the space between them._

_'You know, if you want to we can just stay here' Lucas said putting his arms around Brooke's waist and pulling her toward him gently. _

_'Lucas Scott, don't you dare say I spent all this time putting this dress on which looks great on me, by the way for no reason' Brooke said while she took a step back to show off her dress_

*****

_As they walked towards the car Lucas walked slightly faster and opened the car door for her._

_'Here you go madame' Lucas said waving his arms around and bowing his head_

_'Why, thank you' Brooke said giggling a bit and sat in the car._

_On the way to the restaurant Brooke turned the radio on and started flicking through the radio channels and stopped when she heard '**You Found Me' By The Fray**_

Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad

_She listened to the song and started singing with it under her breath so Lucas wouldn't hear her, because it was what happened to her when Dean left her. The car screeched to a stop causing her to look up to see someone who she didn't expect to see staring at her._

_'Shit!' Brooke_ _whispered while she tried to get out of his view_

_ ********_

He came back. He ACTUALLY came back. Back to North Carolina, back in my life.

_ ********_

_'Dean, where are you going?' Brooke said as she woke up to see Dean packing his bags. He didn't answer so Brooke asked again._

_'Dean, where are you going?' She said a little harsher than it was meant to sound._

_Silence._

_Brooke got up and walked towards him and grabbed his bag from his hand._

_'DEAN!!'_

_'Brooke, just give me the bag please' Dean said trying not to make eye contact because if he did then he would just have to kiss her and tell her everything is going to be alright and the kiss will lead to another one. Then another one._

_'Fine' Brooke handed him his bag _

_'if that's how you're going to be' she said while she turned around to walk but stopped when she felt his hand grip around her, he turned her around and pulled her closer to him,knowing this may be the last time he would be able to look at those hazel eyes._

_'Brooke, it's for the best'_

_'Don't' she said lifting her finger up towards his lip while his grip on her wrist tightened. _Damn, that raspy voice

_Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. She wanted to push him of and tell him whatever he was doing was wrong, but she couldn't. She felt useless against him._

I woke up in the morning as early as possible to have a long hot shower to think about everything. He's back. Deans back. I can't, I just can't. I'm with Lucas now. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**So, what do you think?!?!?!**

** Please leave a review *does puppy dog face***

**and if you have any questions just tell me =]]]**


	3. Getting Use To what Has Arrived

I woke up in the morning as early as possible to have a long hot shower to think about everything. He's back. Deans back. I can't, I just can't. I'm with Lucas now. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

I ran to my room and started looking for my clothes.

'Brooke, it's me '

I froze.

The man that wouldn't leave my mind for four years was standing outside the door and I just stood there.

'I know you wouldn't want to talk but –'he stopped speaking once I opened the door and we just stood there staring at each other.

'God, you're more beautiful than I left you' dean managed to get out.

He looked much older than before. He had large dark circles under his eyes. He had some grey. He looked much paler than before, but he still had those forest green eyes I always use to get trapped in.

He lifted up his hand to touch my face before I stopped him.

'Dean-' I was cut of from his masculine voice.

'Brooke, please forgive me'

I couldn't believe what he said. Did he just say '_please forgive me'_? He wanted me to forgive him after he left and came back after four years. I couldn't speak I wanted to cry so badly but had to bite my lips to keep my tears in. I couldn't keep it all in …

'Forgive you for what ? Forgive you for leaving me for four years without any phone call or anything. Do you know how it felt sitting by the phone everyday waiting for you to phone? I guess you don't know how anyth-'

Before I knew it his lips where against mine. His hands started travelling down to my waist.I cant say I didn't miss his chapped lips against mine but this was wrong. I was dating Lucas. _Lucas! _the boy who picked up all the pieces of my heart after dean had broken it by _leaving. The kiss started to deepen. I tried to find myself before this went to far._

_I tried to get out his grip around my waist but the more I seemed to struggle the more he tightened the grip. I pushed my palms against his chest and started to take small steps back until our lips parted._

_'Brooke, I'm sorry'_

_'Its okay,dean' I said trying to act like the kiss never meant anything. But it did. I just wanted to run up to him and crash my lips against his until we where out of breath._

I shut the door before I couldn't stop my tears and fell onto the ground. My back leaning against the door. I could still feel his presence on the other side of the door.

***********

When I and Lucas drove to Nathans and Haley's house we sat in silence.

'What's on your mind?' Lucas asked noticing that I haven't spoken yet

'Nothing' I said trying to avoid his gaze. _Great I can't have made it any more obvious than that._

We didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

Lucas parked in front of Haley's house and grabbed my hand and looked at me.

'You sure nothing's wrong?' I nodded ._I lied. _

'You're not worried about the return of someone?' I could tell he was trying to avoid saying his name. _Deans name._

'Lucas I'm with you now, and your who I want to be with' _I think._

He looked at me and kissed my cheek.

******

We walked to the house hand in hand and rang the doorbell.

'I don't know what I will ever do without you'

'You will be fine' I told him,before his lips where against mine.

We were separated by the sound of the door opening.

I turned to see Dean standing by the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**P L E A S E R E V I E W**


End file.
